


This Is My Favorite Part

by swanqueenisendgameyo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenisendgameyo/pseuds/swanqueenisendgameyo
Summary: Emma and Regina celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Drabble. Posted for soft swanqueen Sunday. Probably not safe for church.





	This Is My Favorite Part

This is Emma’s favorite part. She loves every aspect of married life and cherishes every interaction with her beloved wife. But every time she sees this sight she tells herself, “This is my favorite part.”

Dark hair clinging to her face, head thrown back, chest heaving, visible pulse beating in her neck. Light sheen of sweat on flushed skin, fingernails digging in, and the feel of delicate toes pinching the back of Emma’s knees. All accompanied by the sweet sounds rolling off Regina’s tongue.

Their rhythm builds steadily and Emma takes cues from changes in octaves. A high pitched hitch means “keep hitting that right there!” A low moan means keep it deep and slow. Squeals means she’s close and “don’t you dare fucking stop!” 

And the “Oh Gods!” God bless the “Oh Gods!”

Emma kisses soft lips as she gradually increases speed. She nips at tiny earlobes, and sucks at the spot between neck and shoulder that drives her wife wild.

The squeals are increasing in tempo and pitch, Regina’s feet are scrambling up the backs of Emma’s thighs, futily searching for purchase and finally planting into the mattress as her hips begin to rise and meet Emma’s. 

Emma hears her name in that bewildered tone, like they haven’t been here a thousand times before and Regina still can’t quite believe what’s about to happen. So Emma looks into her wife’s dark eyes and smiles. Not sure if she can spare the breath to make the words, she mouths “I love you” and that’s all it takes. 

A stream of “oh gods” pours out of Regina as she comes undone. Her thighs are gripping, pelvis thrusting, abs undulating. Her whole body is convulsing and Emma holds steady until she finally feels her wife relax. She smirks as Regina sinks into the pillows.

It’s a special occasion, their first wedding anniversary. They’ve been making love for hours and both are well sated. She never says the numbers out loud but Emma does keep score. Not overall, just a mental tally to keep things fair. She always likes to give Regina just one more before sleep though. She did swear fealty after all and it’s the knightly thing to do. 

Emma rolls over and sits up, grabbing a water bottle from the bedside table. Huge gulps go down between gasping breaths. Regina is panting beside her twitching occasionally, left leg jerking sporadically. 

She offers her wife some water and Regina can barely lift her head, a soft grunt is the only indication she’s had enough. Emma returns the bottle to the table and pulls the sheet up over them both. Henry is unlikely to ever barge in again without knocking but “one never knows” so she tucks Egyptian cotton around Regina and spoons up behind her. 

She places a soft kiss on the darkening spot between neck and shoulder that Regina will try to cover in the morning with makeup and scarves. 

“Love you too, wife” Regina mumbles just before the deep breaths of sleep commence. 

And again Emma says to herself, “This is my favorite part.”


End file.
